Hexyl trifluoroacetate is a valuable feed in electrochemical fluorination processes. Hexyl trifluoroacetate as a feed in electrochemical fluorination cells produces perfluorohexanoyl fluoride which is important in the production of surfactants and antiwetting agents for treatment of fabrics.
However, in order to prepare commercially desirable yields of perfluorohexanoyl fluoride by electrochemical fluorination, avoiding side reactions and to reduce insofar as possible miscellaneous side products, it is important that the hexyl trifluoroacetate feedstock be prepared in as pure a state as possible.